


we're making two reflections into one

by thisdamndesire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prison mentions, Underage Drinking, canon but you can ignore the crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: a collection of drabbles/ficlets originally posted and/or prompted on tumblr xo





	1. suncream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small drabble originally posted on tumblr from their honeymoon in mauritius, mentions of prison and the fact homosexuality is illegal over there. xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for Bec [@evak-malec](http://evak-malec.tumblr.com) <3

“You look really hot!” Robert said to Aaron.

“Um okay thanks. But you shouldn’t really be saying things like that over here Robert, for Christ sake!” Aaron replied in a quick but not malicious way.

“You’re looking a bit red is what I meant. Sort of. You know.” Robert explained, but he couldn’t lie. Aaron always looked hot to Robert.

“What? I’m fine.” Aaron responded while touching his skin.

Yeah he did feel very hot.

“Really? Have you put any sun cream on? And I don’t mean the carrot or coconut oil shite that’s pointless. You may as well be basted ready for the oven on Christmas Day!” Asked a concerned Robert.

“Like the peacock?” Aaron replied, cheekily. Knowing reminding Robert of their first proper Christmas together would make him happy.

“Haha yes like the peacock. But I’d rather have your co…!” Robert replied, smirking and rudely being cut off.

“Robert for fuck sake!” Aaron responded with louder than a whisper.

“It’s alright, no one can hear or is gonna grass us up!” Robert reassured.

“Yeah well tell me that again when you’ve just got out of prison. I don’t fancy going in another one, especially not a foreign one if it’s alright by you.” Aaron responded but not in an angry way, this showed how much he’d changed.

“Yeah okay, I’m sorry.” Robert apologised. Genuinely sorry, how did he not think? He’d been swept away by their whirlwind holiday. Honeymoon.

“It’s alright.” Aaron replied, nodding.

“So back to your lovely but red skin. Have you got any cream on?” Robert asked concerned.

“Yes!” Aaron said, knowing he did need some but thought he’d get Robert to disappear and get the beers in and put some on, on the sly.

“When was the last time you put some on?” Robert wondered.

Aaron knew Robert wasn’t going to give up.

“I can’t remember, I’ve been listening to this album and you’ve been reading your book so since before then?”

“I’m on to chapter 6, fucking hell Aaron!” Robert really was concerned.

“Okay, I’ll put some cream on!”

“Good! I’ll even rub it for you!” Robert smirked and winked.

“God any excuse to have your hands all over me!” Aaron replied cheekily.

“You know me too well!” Robert insisted.

“I do.” Aaron replied, smiling.

Robert squeezed the bottle onto Aaron’s chest and began to rub it in to his warm, tender skin. Focussing on his beautifully defined abs that Robert just loved.

“Hmm that’s really nice, thank you.” Aaron almost moaned but sorted himself out so laughed instead.

“See, I told you.” Robert replied in his usual smug but equally loveable way.

Robert got up and signalled for Aaron to move forward along his sun bed. Aaron did, smiling as he knew what was to come. Robert sat behind him as careful as he could and squeezed some more suncream on to Aaron’s shoulders, neck and back. Robert began to gently massage it in.

“Hmmm, the magic touch eh, soft lad?” Aaron teased.

“Hmm, that good?” Robert asked, flirty.

“Hmm yes very good!” Aaron replied in that tone of voice only Robert gets to hear.

Robert found it so difficult but he resisted the urge to kiss his husbands neck and cheek from behind.

They were in supposed paradise. But this was the real meaning of paradise.


	2. rock, paper, scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tumblr drabble prompt from the lovely Haley <3

Liv had been gone a while now. Liv normally did things for a while, but this was an extra while. She was almost sixteen now and Aaron and Robert felt they couldn’t judge her as they (and she, unfortunately) knew what they were notoriously both like at sixteen. They didn’t have a leg to stand on without being hypocritical. Liv and Gabby said they were going to some house party in Connelton. Aaron and Robert just knew she’d be home in some state. Her drinking was less for coping and to lash out, literally. Now it was a social thing. She saw more people, she’d integrated back into school. As much as they weren’t mad on it, they could be mad at her either. She had really stepped up and been an amazing friend to Gabby. After her own bombshell.  
  
She gave birth to a baby girl on Christmas Day, her own sixteenth birthday. Who she named Lily. Hiding away in Australia and in baggy jumpers did the trick. Her waters breaking sobered up a very drunk Bernice. Standard for Christmas Day. Although she needed to top up with Brandy to take the edge off the shock.  
  
Liv was being so mature and responsible, most of the time. This made Aaron and Robert so proud. When she asked, which is what she does now. If she could go to a party on the upcoming Friday night for so and so’s birthday and with Gabby to cheer her up. They couldn’t really say no.  
  
Liv and Gabby declined Robert’s offer to take them in the car claiming that was “no cool” Robert should’ve known. He settled down on the sofa with Aaron and 2 cans of beer on the coffee table. How depressing. They thought they had better keep clear head incase or more until chaos erupted and they needed to become taxi for the evening.  
  
I was after midnight and their phones on the coffee table now next to actual cups of coffee and not their favourite lager which was usual for Friday night in on the sofa watching the TV. The phones both lit up in unison. The looked at each other and picked up their phones to see what Liv was saying in their WhatsApp group chat.  
  
**New Message: Liv**  
  
**csn ypu pls come n get us**  
  
“Oh well that looks like she’s pissed, great.” Robert said to Aaron who was also reading his phone.  
  
“Well, it’s not as if it’s a shock. We were kinda expecting it.” Aaron responded with one of his “faces.”  
  
“I really don’t think I can deal with it right now. I’m dead chilled.” Robert replied, trying his best to come across chilled when really he was apprehensive.    
  
“What and I’m not? No you’re not anyway, don’t lie, you’ve been uptight with worry about her well both of them all night.”  
  
“They’ll probably be sick in my car, I don’t want the ruin the interior.” Robert pleaded.  
  
“So they can ruin mine? ‘Cause it’s not a Porsche! Whatever happened to ‘I’ll pick you up whenever and wherever, Liv. No getting in any strange cars. Come on Rob, you go. You know for Gabby too. She’s your… Niece, pretty much.” Aaron reasoned.  
  
“True. I suppose. I should. But I’m really comfy here.” Robert exhaled.  
  
“Again. What and I’m not?’  
  
“You were sixteen more recently.”  
  
Aaron burst out laughing, this was getting ridiculous. But he loved it. He couldn’t help but love Robert, even when he was being a prat. Well he mostly was always a prat. But extra late night, pissed off prat. He still had that warm, loved up feeling.  
  
“I’ll make it worth your while.” Aaron flirted.  
  
“Oh yeah with two drunk, probably puking teenagers to look after, excellent.”  
  
“I didn’t mean tonight.”  
  
“So I don’t even get my award for playing taxi driver, nurse and mediator all in one night. Nope.”  
  
“How about rock, paper, scissors?” Aaron suggested.  
  
“Seriously?!” Robert replied.  
  
“Well you said it, I’m the more immature one. Oh come on, Rob, anything to be a bit competitive.” Aaron replied with a wink.  
  
“Right.” They both said in unison.  
  
They both said the words rock, paper, scissors under their breath and landed on a clenched fist to mean rock. These two really were in sync.  
  
“Again.” Robert said.  
  
Again rock, paper, scissors under their breath.  
  
Aaron created scissors with his two fingers as Robert lay his palm out flat to resemble paper.  
  
“Yes!” Aaron cheered.  
  
“Best of three?” Robert asked.  
  
“No chance.” Aaron replied waving his car keys he retrieved from his pocked in his face.  
  
Robert huffed when their phone lit up again.  
  
**New Message: Liv**  
  
**Sorry that made me look as if I’m drunk. I texted quick to hurry Gabby along. She’s not very well but I’m fine I haven't drank a lot wanted to keep an eye on her, she’s upset and misses Lily. x**  
  
The again both read the text on their phones.  
  
“Well that’s a turn up for the books.” Robert said.  
  
“As Liv’s alright, you won’t mind going now then?” Aaron asked.  
  
“Yeah, one less thing to worry about.” Robert replied, smiling.  
  
“Oh I wouldn’t be sure about that, you’ve got to deal with Laurel, Bernice or maybe even Diane!” Aaron replied laughing.  
  
“Oh, fuuuu…” Robert replied with his head in his hands.

“Ha good luck with that, see you later.” Aaron giggled as he kissed his husband quickly on the lips before he got up off the sofa.  
  
Robert was on his way out of the door with his leather jacket half on and adjusting the collar.  
  
“You so so making this worth my while and up to me, yeah?” Robert asked shaking his head and smirking.  
  
“Of course!” Aaron replied with a wink.


	3. you look amazing tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for 7 days of robron on tumblr <3

Robert had been invited to “The Yorkshire Business Awards” and naturally these gala dinners for the young elite had a plus one attached to the invitation. Aaron wasn’t fussed. But the sound of a 4 course meal and a free bar definitely brought the Dingle in him out to the surface. Robert was very excited to go and show his husband off to the world, well Yorkshire’s finest business angels at least.  
  
As the couple were leaving their front door and heading for the main door of The Mill to get into their taxi to the venue, Aaron said he’d lock up. Robert enjoying the late summer light nights and warm evening air. Robert was in thought, at how lucky he was so have such a wonderful, beautiful husband who means the world to him and be a somewhat successful business man, living in Emmerdale, around his family and the owner of Mill Cottage. He never thought the combination could ever be imaginable. But he’d worked for it, changed and learnt to be himself. As he was lost in his thoughts, Aaron somehow had locked up silently and came to join Robert as they waited for their taxi, which by the app on their phone was arriving. They were outside on their drive, but with enough privacy, not that he wanted to hide away. Aaron walked up behind Robert, slide his hands around his waist and kissed his neck. Gently whispering “I love you” to his husband.   
  
Robert initially was confused and thought “What was that for?” but then he realised, he didn’t need to ask. So he smiled breathing in his husband turning his head so their noses touched.   
  
“You look amazing tonight.” Aaron said to Robert while they were in their embrace.   
  
Robert was taken aback. It wasn’t that Aaron didn’t compliment him, because he did. Often with an insult either side, truth be told. Or mainly during passionate sex. This was rare and unexpected as he knew Aaron was anxious for the evening as it wasn’t really his thing but knew being Robert’s plus one was.   
  
“You do.’ Robert replied, with his turquoise eyes shining symbolising his honesty.   
  
“Ah well we could agree on say we look amazing together?” Aaron responded cockily but still in his adorable self.   
  
“Fine by me. But I’ve definitely got the best date for my plus one tonight.” Robert expressed.   
  
“I’ve definitely got the best guest to be a plus one for.” Aaron replied.   
  
Robert breathed in again, smiling.  
  
Their taxi arrived, tooting breaking up their moment.   
  
Robert loved that he brought a different side out to Aaron.   
Aaron loved he was the one person Robert was himself with.


	4. you make me happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for 7 days of robron on tumblr <3

They had such a good evening, even being around a mixture of people who were mostly “snobby ponce’s who were up their own arse” as Aaron put it. Home James didn’t win, Jimmy and Nicola’s last minute break to Rome was a good idea, as she would no doubt have had a strong opinion had she been there even though she’s no longer involved in the business. But Robert wasn’t bothered, he’d had a lovely evening with his husband.  
  
The taxi pulled up outside their drive, they both stepped out of the car as Robert paid. Aaron waited for his husband and the swayed side to side, up to their front door.  
  
“Thank you for coming with me tonight.” Robert slurred as he came in home and landed on their sofa. He stretches out and puts his feet on the coffee table.  
  
“It’s no problem, Rob. I’ve actually really enjoyed the night, for..”  
  
“…most of them being ponce’s who were up their own arse!” Robert finished for him laughing.  
  
“Yeah, but seriously. It’s nice to go somewhere with you and be part of your world.” Aaron replied, blushing.  
  
“You are my world, Mr Sugden.” Robert replied, dreamily almost while taking his husband in while looking up at Aaron who was undoing his tie and top buttons of his shirt to get comfortable and relax.  
  
Aaron laughed and doubled over.  
  
“Do you want some crackers for your cheese, Mr Dingle?” Aaron joking asked, while still sniggering.  
  
“Alright, so I’m cheesy. But you really are. I’ve never felt like this, any of this, before you.” Robert opens up.  
  
He taps his hand on the space beside him on the sofa, Aaron smiles and joins him. Robert instantly cuddles up into him, tilting his head onto Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron puts his feet up onto the coffee table too, entwining their feet together.  
  
Robert exhales, again breathing in his husband.  
  
“Are you okay?” Aaron asks.  
  
“Yeah. I… just… You know.” Robert starts, he coughs, obviously emotional.  
  
“Soft lad.” Aaron whispers into Robert’s ear.  
  
“You just… You make me happy. So happy, Aaron. The happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life.” Robert tells Aaron.  
  
Aaron smilies, nudging Robert as they're snuggled into each other.  
  
“Remember that day? In the woods. When I told you about Dad. And I said I just finally wanted to be me, myself now I’m with you. That’s exactly what I’m being. I’ve never been able to be the real Robert, well not since I lost my Mum at least. For as long as I can remember I was either trying to get one up on Andy, fighting who I really was or trying to impress people that didn’t matter. But now? I have you. And you’re all I need. All you need is love.” Robert waffles.  
  
Aaron breathed a laugh of warmth, happiness and appreciation of what his husband had just told him. Smiling and tilting his head and wriggling into him more to their embrace.  
  
“That's all I’ve ever wanted you to be, since the moment I knew you were interested… in me I mean. Is for you to be true to yourself. And my vows, I meant them. I didn't think I’d ever have a ‘normal’ life with somebody. Well as normal as we can be. I didn’t think I’d ever have someone love me just as much as I love them. And after what we went through, I never expected that bloke to be you. I love you Robert, so much. And guess what? You make me happy. The happiest I’ve ever been. I mean yeah, you annoy me. You have weird hobbies and you’re a bit of a snobby ponce too. But all of that, it is it for me. You’re it for me.” Aaron replied.  
  
Aaron could feel Robert’s eyelashes fluttering on his shoulder. He was breathing contently and smiling more as Aaron’s words left his mouth and headed straight for Robert’s heart.  
  
Robert simply replied with “I love you too.” And Aaron kissed the top of his head.  
  
“Remember in the woods that day though? I was gonna propose there and then, but the stupid bastard that I am left the ring in your car, then we headed back all… jolly and bouncy. And that copper was there, all obsessed with ‘was your car, your car?’ And obviously we were acting dead shifty and he thought we’d be shagging in the woods!” Robert asked.  
  
Aaron laughed at his memory of a well, very memorable day in his life.  
  
“Aye god, the cheeky little git. Imagine if he had of got what he wanted and opened me boot?!” Aaron wondered, laughing slightly.  
  
“Ah well, I’m glad our non sexual antics got him off our backs, only just.” Robert replied.  
  
He yawned, then hiccuped. Aaron bursting out laughing.  
  
“Water, I need water. I should probably get water. And toast, maybe some toast. I could eat toast.” Robert muttered.  
  
Aaron moved his shoulder up to insist Robert move and get up, he wasn't waiting on him.  
  
The both headed to their kitchen area and Aaron got two glasses from the cupboards and ran the tap whilst Robert was scratching around the bread bin for four slices of thick, white bread. ‘Perfect toast bread’ the both agreed on. While the rest of the contents of the bread bin was Robert’s ‘poncy’ choice. Artisan, sourdough, rye… Aaron didn't even know. The most out of his comfort zone he got was having tuna in brown on the odd occasion and of course some baguette when he lived in France.  
  
Robert put the bread in to toaster while humming some tune. Aaron was letting the tap run so the water was nice and refreshingly cold for them to drink. When a odd noise started coming from the tap. All of a sudden water started squirting at the at full force. Soaking them right through. Their nice, crisp shirts clinging onto their pale, bare skin.  
  
The pair both yelling, screaming but most of all, laughing. Both having their hands over their face and pushing the water. Obviously drunk logic had set in as they were acting as of the water would miraculously stop any moment now. Laughing away as they were getting wetter and wetter. The laughter and closeness of their bodies, eyes shining. They began kissing, their wet skin and clothes sticking together as they were lost in their connection. Until Aaron realised.  
  
“Robert! Where’s the stopcock? Under the sink?” Aaron yelled.  
  
“I don’t know! It’s not very often I stop cock is it?” Robert replied, shouting.  
  
“You designed the house!” Aaron replied now on his hands and knees in the cupboard under the sink. Laughing away at the second thing his husband said.  
  
Even during a crisis. Robert still had time to be dirty. Luckily Aaron was now turning the stopcock and the water abruptly stopped. Aaron got up, wiping himself down. His white shirt sticking to him showing off everything underneath.  
  
“So that was eventful.” Robert said. Them both bursting into laughter.  
  
“It was. Toast’s ready anyway.” Aaron replied, giggling.  
  
“I don’t want the toast now.” Robert stated.  
  
“Are you even my husband if you’re turning down toast? That is not the way to go, Mr Dingle!” Aaron put on an offended voice. Gasping and standing with his mouth open before producing his big, gorgeous smilie, winking and laughing again.  
  
“We need to dry off and get warmed up don’t we?” Robert encouraged.  
  
“Hmm. Yes we do.” Aaron replied. Taking Roberts hand and heading to their staircase. 


End file.
